I will always love you, now and forever
by LittlexWing
Summary: Squall has admited feelings for Rinoa but, Rinoa dissappeared, onlt to appear 10 years later, whats will happen? read it please, and review, thankies


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the Final Fantasy stuff.

Ash: Hi everyone, I felt like writting a Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fic, i felt like doing a Final Fantasy one, and this Fan Fic is dedicated to my big brother Tommy (not biological, but it dosen't matter, i love him, he is like the big brother that i never had, since my two older brothers died), well enjoy, and please, pretty please with sugar on top, review it, people that aren't part of the site can review it too since i enabled the mystry person reviewing thingy, lol.

Final Fantasy VIII

I will always Love you, now and forever

Squall was sitting on the edge of the cliff, one knee in the air with his arm resting on it, he was wearing his normal clothes, and his face was still in a frown, his stormy grey eyes searched the sunset for something as some pink flowers floated gentally in the wind.

"_It's been ten years since she dissappeared from my side, and since then, everythings been peaceful."_ he thought, his grey stormy coloured eyes noticed a feather gentally fall, he caught it in his palm and closed his hand, he frowned more (if possible), he looked up to the now visible moon,, he closed his eyes and re-capped what happened that fateful day, when he was truely alone.

_Flash Back..._

_Squall had just finished off the evil Darkness, he looked over to Rinoa, she was being engulfed by darkness, her chocolate coloured eyes met with his stormy grey coloured ones, he called out to her "Rinoa!" he started to walk towards her, he then noticed her starting to dissappearing, he quickened until he was in a running pace, he shouted "RINOA!!!"_

_Rinoa looked at him, she couldn't move, her black hair was swaying from side to side, she looked at Squall, tears sliding down her cheeks, not of fear, but of sadness, she never looked away from his stormy grey eyes, looking into his eyes made her feel better, since she couldn't run or walk she gentally pulled off a heart shapped locket and held it in her hand._

_Squall ran as fast as he could, he noticed she was dissappearing, her legs were faded away, he couldn't loose her, not after what they've been through together, he reached her and held what was left of her in his arms, he then said just as the rest of her body was dissappearing "Rinoa, i.. i.. i love you.. please don't leave me.." _

_Rinoa hugged him back, she placed the heart shapped locket around his neck, her eyes were glossy from the tears, she then whispered "I'll always be there for you, i love you too Squall, we will one day meet again, i promise..."_

_Squall nodded and said "I'll be right here waiting right here for you..." he placed his lips over her soft peach coloured ones, his stormy grey eyes were closed._

_Rinoa kissed back and whispered before she fully dissappeared "I will always love you Squall, now and forever..."_

_Flash Back end_

Squall touched the heart shapped locket that Rinoa placed around his neck before she fully dissappeared, he said "It's been ten years... Rinoa, please come soon."

A girl placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Hello, i'm kind of lost, would you help me?" she had long Black hair, and shimmering chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing black bike pants and a black top, she has a blue dress like cloak on, it was doe up at the front with 4 buttons, it had white angel wings on the back , her peach coloured lips were in a smile, her voice was soft, kind, and caring.

Squall turned around ready to tell her to leave him alone, but he went wide eyed and reached his hand out to her face, he asked "Rinoa... Rinoa is that you?"

The girl nodded and said "It's been a while since i saw you Squall, i've missed you a lot, i would always think of you when i wanted to break down and cry, but your spirit kept me fighting to hopefully succeed in seeing you once more." her eyes started to get tears in them, but they weren't of sadness, they were tears of happiness and joy.

Squall pulled her into a tight embrace as if she would dissappear, he whispered "It has been 10 years since you dissappeared, i've missed you a lot too, Rinoa, please don't leave me again, when you dissappeared, i thought i was alone, the only thing that kept me going was this locket."

Rinoa placed her small arms around Squall's neck and held him tightly, she then opened the locket and showed him two pictures, one of of her, and the other was of him, he was smiling in that one for once, she then said "I made this for you before we found the evil, and destroyed it, i'll never leave you Squall, that i promise."

Squall placed his lips over her peach ones, he then pulled away from her and got down on one knee and opened a little black box to reveal a small diamond ring "Rinoa, would you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

Rinoa smiled brightly and said "Oh Squall, Of course i will.." she kneeled down and kissed his lips, she knocked him to the ground and held him tightly, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

Squall smiled softly and said "Thank you Rinoa, you have made me so happy, i love you so much..."

Rinoa smiled back and rested her head on his well-toned chest, she closed her chocolate brown eyes and whispered "I love you too, and you have made me so happy."

Squall looked up to the skies and whispered "I will always love you, now and forever."

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: It was sad at one point, but it ended up as a happy ending, i'm thinking of doing one of Tifa and Cloud, and one of Aeris and Sephiroth maybe,and one of Tidus and Yuna maybe, hopefully i will but if i don't guess it wasn't ment to be, well see ya all later Aligator, in a while Crocidile! (um i'm australian, so yeah, thats another reason i kinda said it, plus i wanted to be funny for once in my life, lol)


End file.
